<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only true love's kiss by Epoxide (MiyuWrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978356">Only true love's kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/Epoxide'>Epoxide (MiyuWrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Curses, Happy Ending, M/M, The Witcher Kink Meme, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/Epoxide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things had changed since that fateful day, after the dragon hunt.<br/>He was back to walk the Path, with only Roach by his side. It was the return to a normalcy. To silence. Fighting monsters, earning coin. Sometimes getting mixed in the messy lives of humans or the plotting of mages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only true love's kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for the following prompt on <a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=582829#cmt582829">The Witcher kink meme</a>:</p>
<p>After the mountain, Geralt falls foul of ANOTHER mage - they cast a spell over him that causes him to continually feel immense pain. Only true love’s kiss will break it. He finds his way to Yennefer but still angry with him, and because he’s so good at hiding just how bad the pain is, she refuses to kiss him. Even she isn’t sure if it’s because she is still angry or because she is afraid she isn’t the one.<br/>Geralt goes about his life as best as he can but he quickly realises he can’t do the one job he was made for, and doesn’t have enough money to even TRY to pay another mage to break it. He does his best to get to Kaer Morhen.<br/>He bumps into Jaskier who of course takes care of him and feeds him, doing his best to alleviate the pain - both the physical and that caused by the fact that his true love has done this to him - he resolves to get Geralt to safety then he will find Yennefer and do SOMETHING to make her grow up and regret even the day that she was born.<br/>He gets Geralt to safety, gives him a kiss on the cheek as he goes to leave, because why not? At this point, Geralt has to have realised that he loves him... and the spell is broken.<br/>Geralt is not really surprised.</p>
<p>OP, hope this fill is to your liking.<br/>Many apologies for inconsistencies and mistakes. And for that terrible title too.<br/>This story is unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the first rays of sunlight started peeking on the horizon, Geralt’s eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>He had been meditating – yet another night of meditation.</p>
<p>Many things had changed since that fateful day, after the dragon hunt.</p>
<p>He was back to walk the Path, with only Roach by his side. It was the return to a normalcy. To silence. Fighting monsters, earning coin. Sometimes getting mixed in the messy lives of humans or the plotting of mages.</p>
<p>Mages made his mood turn foul. He had never liked them and the whole situation with Yennefer.</p>
<p>But, by meddling, his luck ran out. He faced a mage that had been abducting people from a forgotten hamlet in the middle of nowhere, for which nefarious plans Geralt didn’t know. But he did get in the way of her continuing to do her plan. The woman was pissed, turning towards Geralt almost too fast for him to follow and she flicked her hand his way. A sudden flash of light hit him and Geralt felt himself slowly slumping to the ground.</p>
<p>Distantly a cackle sounded, followed by bitter, angry words.</p>
<p>“You tried to step in my way, witcher, but now you’ll see how it feels. How much it hurts. At least until you’re kissed by your true love. But, witchers don’t feel, right? Good luck…”</p>
<p>And the whole world turned black.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t remember much after that. Except that when he woke up everything seemed to be the same. He thought that until the moment he tried to stand and pain made itself known.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything too much.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything a witcher couldn’t take.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>But it was a pain that was constant, bothering him so much that it was in the forefront of his mind. The whole time.</p>
<p>Geralt forced himself to continue. He had Roach by his side and didn’t want for anything else. That was all that mattered.</p>
<p>And that was how every day since the encounter with that mage had been.</p>
<p>Had dragged.</p>
<p>Standing up made a wave of pain wash over his limbs, making Geralt need to lean against the tree at his back lest he fell.  Roach looked his way, inquisitively.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He told Roach. The look she pointed at him had the witcher reaffirming, “I <em>am</em>.”</p>
<p>She huffed and turned her back to him and Geralt felt as if he’d just been dismissed – by his own horse!</p>
<p>Grumbling under his breath, he started to gather his things and preparing Roach for another day out on the Path.</p>
<p>At least, for once the Path lead him somewhere he wanted. Towards Yennefer.</p>
<p>He found himself in front of a small quaint cottage. Little colourful flowers blooming in the grass that led to the wooden door.</p>
<p>Something compelled him to knock on it.</p>
<p>Muffled noises came from inside before the door swung open.</p>
<p>Golden eyes met violet ones.</p>
<p>Violet eyes widened in shock. Before sparking with fury.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing here?”</p><hr/>
<p>Yennefer couldn’t believe this.</p>
<p>Geralt was staring at her pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Yen…”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she snapped, cutting him off.</p>
<p>“I… need your help.” His tone was beseeching, which was most unusual for the Witcher.</p>
<p>Yennefer pressed her lips firmly together, quashing her first reaction to him. She didn’t stop her glare though.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I want to help you.”</p>
<p>“Yen. Please.” He repeated, leaning heavily against the door jamb.</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow and finally took a step back, allowing him inside the house if he so wished to.</p>
<p>Yennefer stopped in front of the fireplace, turning to face Geralt. The Witcher sat heavily on the wooden chair by the table.</p>
<p>Silence hung over them. Heavy and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Well? What do you want?” she repeated after a while, patience wearing thin.</p>
<p>“I need your help. I got cursed.” He said in what looked like an intense struggle with himself. Yennefer arched an eyebrow, motioned at him to continue. “And the only way for it to be lifted is true love’s kiss. Until then, I’m to be in constant pain.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem to be faring so badly.” She said in counterpoint, turning her on her heel and walking to the cupboard where she prepared a good glass of wine.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t say anything, just let out a low rumble.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him with an appraising eye. Geralt was sitting straight on the chair and tension was oozing from his form. But it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Geralt was usually tense, at least that had been a constant in the last times they had met. No, Geralt didn’t seem to be in such a state of pain.</p>
<p>Yennefer sat at the table, placing the glass before her.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>She wasn’t going to do it.</p>
<p>Geralt was probably making it worse than it really was, as a way to get back into her life. After the mountain, Yennefer doubted he would do it but their lives were bound together, twined into the end of times and that made them find each other again and again. She could feel herself fill with red hot rage once again.</p>
<p>However, it was also a sort of underhanded move, not much Geralt’s type. The brute only spoke “straightforward” as a language, after all. No subtlety.</p>
<p>So did that mean that it was true? And in that case, would Yennefer be the one to break the curse? Just because their fates were bound didn’t mean that she was <em>the</em> one. Yes, she had feelings for the Witcher but it was impossible to know where what she felt ended and the bond began.</p>
<p>No. She couldn’t risk it. Didn’t want to.</p>
<p>“I…” she began before pausing, pressing her lips into a thin line. “Geralt, I’m not going to kiss you. I don’t…” she stood and looked at him. “I can’t, at this point.”</p>
<p>Geralt looked at her. Muscles of his jaw working and it seemed like he wanted to say something.</p>
<p>He paused. Looked at her with those yellow eyes and something like resignation flickered on them before he gave a sharp nod.</p>
<p>With heavy and graceless moments, Geralt stood and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>He still threw a glance at her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>And then the door closed.</p>
<p>Yennefer let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>She didn’t know if that had been the right answer after all.</p><hr/>
<p>After Yennefer, Geralt went back to the Path.</p>
<p>But it didn’t take long for him to realize that he was in no way able to do his usual life.</p>
<p>Yes, he didn’t need much rest or food but they would help. And the fact that his world had become pain had muted his senses to the dangers of the job. He wasn’t able to so much as take a simple job much less face hordes of monsters. And if he couldn’t take in any job, he didn’t get any money. Without money he couldn’t pay a mage to break the curse. He barely had money for the few necessities he really needed – a mage was expensive usually and way too expensive in his current situation.</p>
<p>That only left him with one solution.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>He would have to try to go to Kaer Morhen and not be killed along the way.</p>
<p>Maybe Vesemir would have a solution.</p><hr/>
<p>He was still halfway through on his way to Kaer Morhen when he met up with Jaskier.</p>
<p>More accurately, he bumped into the bard on his way out of the stable in a small town.</p>
<p>“Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed, taking a step back from the wall of muscle and looking curiously at the Witcher before a mask of blankness came over it. “Don’t worry, Witcher, I’m on my way so you won’t have to suffer my presence.” He said venomously.</p>
<p>A pain sharper than the one that had engulfed his world lanced through him.</p>
<p>Instinctively, he reached out and delicately grasped Jaskier’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Jaskier… I’m so sorry about the mountain.” He said between clenched teeth. “I didn’t mean any of it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked between his entrapped wrist and the witcher. Blankness still in his expression.</p>
<p>“Having you in my life was a blessing. I couldn’t have a better person by my side. My <em>friend</em>.” It felt like his throat might close soon, his arm started seizing up but he still didn’t want to let go of the bard. Was it usually so difficult to apologize?</p>
<p>A string of curse words barraged into Geralt before a warm hand closed on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Was that so hard? Yes, Geralt, I’m your friend. And I’m here for you.” Jaskier said in a warm tone. There was a pause where he frowned, talking in Geralt’s state and it was then that he got into motion. And Geralt felt thankful for Jaskier for being fluent in reading him without words being needed.</p>
<p>“Let’s take care of you and you can tell me what’s going on. It’s ridiculous how little you take care of yourself, Geralt. Have you looked at your hair? It’s a rat’s nest. And poor Roach, you do not smell good – when was the last time you took a bath? I have a room at the inn so I’m going to make sure you do get one, a meal and a good night’s sleep. How is it-“ Jaskier’s voice lulled him into a sense of normalcy. There was still way too much pain but Jaskier was by his side once again. It felt <em>good</em>. He could let himself lean against the other while he kept going.</p>
<p>It was only later, after a bath and when supper was sitting before the pair in a small table in the room and with the comfortable background noise that was Jaskier’s voice, that Geralt told the bard what was happening. And why he was heading to Kaer Morhen so early in the year.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she would do that to you.” Jaskier said in shock. He took a drink of the inn’s cheap ale before huffing.</p>
<p>“Hm.” Geralt replied tiredly as he leaned back against the wall. Yennefer most likely had good reason. Geralt had apologized to hear much earlier and because of Ciri. But it didn’t seem to have been completely sorted out with Yennefer, if her reluctance was any sign. Geralt couldn’t fault her. But Jaskier, apparently could.</p>
<p>“I’m going with you, Geralt. Make sure you’re someplace safe and then am going after Yennefer. She’s going to get you sorted, even if I have to bring the scary witch by an ear!” Jaskier grumbled while he finished his meal. He stood and paced the floor of the cramped room. Geralt just looked on, the slightest smile showcasing his amusement. “No laughing. You’re going to get better, to get rid of this curse.”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head and moved to stand but was stopped.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaskier asked, his blue eyes boring straight into Geralt’s yellow ones.</p>
<p>“To sit and meditate. It’s your bed.” Geralt said while staring right back.</p>
<p>“As if. Back to bed you go.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier…”</p>
<p>“No, you big lug. After everything you’ve told me, you need to try to get some rest.” Jaskier placed both hands on his hips and tried to look menacing. “You stay in the bed while I go back outside. Need to make sure that Roach is well, and pay the stable hand while I’m at it.”</p>
<p>“It’s your bed. It’s not fair that I’m kicking you out of it.” Geralt tried again.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at him before letting out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Who said you are? Now, get into bed. I’ll be back in no time.” And with that, and the humming of a song, Jaskier closed the door and walked away.</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head but did what his friend had told him to. Despite the pain coursing through him and flaring at any movement he did, there was some hope in the air. It was a reaction to Jaskier, maybe?</p>
<p>And maybe this would be the beginning of the way to lift the curse.</p><hr/>
<p>It had been a couple of weeks since Jaskier’s world had taken a turn.</p>
<p>A turn for the better, though.</p>
<p>Geralt’s admission of friendship had torn the shroud of misery and depression that had fallen over Jaskier after the mountain. He had floundered and it had been dark times. But Geralt had apologized. And maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager to forgive him but, damnit, it was <em>Geralt</em>.</p>
<p>Jaskier knew himself.</p>
<p>And Geralt… to Jaskier the witcher was the world. There was no way around it.</p>
<p>So, things had returned to normal. Except, Jaskier couldn’t say that the way things currently were was any normal.</p>
<p>Geralt <em>hurt</em>. Jaskier was just a spectator to it but it did pain him to <em>see</em> it.</p>
<p>Why hadn’t Yennefer kissed him?</p>
<p>This could have all been taken care of a long time ago.</p>
<p>Jaskier was walking beside Geralt and Roach and distractedly moving his fingers over the strings, a jaunty melody filling the late morning air while Jaskier hummed along to it.</p>
<p>They were almost to the village where they usually parted for before winter and Jaskier itched to go look for Yennefer. He was going to find her once he knew Geralt was safe and would give her a piece of his mind. It was about time she grew up and realized that the world didn’t all revolve around her. And then she would come – even if she had to be dragged – and end the curse. If she dared to deny him, Jaskier was going to make her regret the day she was born – immensely powerful witch or not.</p>
<p>He would make sure that Geralt got cured.</p>
<p>“I guess that this is where we part ways, then?” the bard asked as soon as they got to the village. Geralt had mentioned buying some provisions before doing the last climb to Kaer Morhen.</p>
<p>“Yes. I can manage the last leg of the trek. Don’t worry.” Geralt said in that gravelly voice of his. He’d been doing a bit more talking than Jaskier was used to and it was much of a welcomed change.</p>
<p>Still, Jaskier worried about Geralt. Would he be able to get there safely?</p>
<p>He was walking stiffly beside Jaskier as the two were heading to the marketplace.</p>
<p>The bard wanted to do the last bit of the trip with the witcher but it was like an unspoken rule between them. Though Jaskier hoped that one day, after this whole curse business was done, he might ask and go to the forgotten witcher fortress.</p>
<p>Yet, for now, what mattered was that Geralt got better.</p>
<p>“I guess this is it, for now?” Jaskier said suddenly, making them both stop on their tracks.</p>
<p>“Hm…” Geralt’s non-committal grunt didn’t put Jaskier much at ease. But he had work to do. And if Geralt wasn’t going to get uncursed by himself, Jaskier was going to do his best to get it done.</p>
<p>“I’ll be going then.” Jaskier said and, in a sudden impulse he stepped closer to Geralt and gave a little peck on his cheek. There was no reason not to try it. Geralt surely knew about his feelings for the witcher.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was the surprised gasp that came from the other.</p>
<p>“What the-?” Geralt said in a shocked gasp.</p>
<p>“Geralt? Are you okay?” Jaskier became worried. The other’s wide-eyed expression didn’t help ease his mind.</p>
<p>“It- it’s gone.”</p>
<p>“What is gone?”</p>
<p>“The pain. I… I don’t understand.” Geralt was furrowing his brows and looking at Jaskier in a strange way.</p>
<p>“It did?” Jaskier gaped.</p>
<p>For once, he was speechless. The implications were staggering. “How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“You tell me.”</p>
<p>“Geralt! What are-!” Jaskier sputtered before he started laughing, bending at his waist with the laughter. For some reason, it was what he could do.</p>
<p>And he didn’t even notice the small tilting upwards on Geralt’s lips.</p>
<p>“Hm…”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Jaskier straightened and looked at Geralt, a serious expression on his face. “Does this mean that I can go with you to your fortress?”</p>
<p>Geralt just looked fondly at him before shaking his head and starting to walk once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>